Character:Sora Ginka
Chakra Is in everything Sora is the apprentice of Minato and known in the village'' The Next Child Of Peace'' . He lived in the Village Of the Hidden Leaf.Sora is mostly part of the Ginka clan who use mostly Galaxy Release.His father side is Shizuken Clan but he died during the masscre and he has been in the Ginka village.The proper Sensei to Sora is Nagato,Pain,or'' Pein ''since he has been sitting back in the sidelines watching Naruto fight.His goal is to be the one with the most amount of stamina and chakra.He uses Galaxy , Soul , Wind ,Dark, Fire ,and ,wood release when he fights his jutsu mostly are fire release but he has some unique releases to. Sora has a brother who is the opposite is the chosen one of his village but he does not surpass Sora in fightning.When Sora was ready he went to Kamui for his training and to unlock the Ginka Clan secret.When Sora was in Ninja academy he was different but this made him popular and his mom was really proud.He was already a S-rank Ninja with his infinint amount of chakra he gets when he is in battle his first major fight was fighting Madara Uchiha in the first Fourth Great Ninja War . He also battled Ay Raikage in the S-rank exam as a challenge in his great amount of chakra.He beat the Raikage and Lady Tsunade in a two on one match.He always chosed the right choices . When he reached a certained amount of chakra the Village chosed him to be Hokage ,but to his love for training he chose to train with Killerbee and help Naruto and Character-Arute Shizuken beat Character:Rinn Seninn in the war. Sora Ginka When he fought Naruto he did something nobody in his village could do and that was break the village seal.When youre a baby in the village theyput a seal on you when your weak to make sure you dont go Galaxy Mode because it includes so much chakra you are at least 5 points under to Sage of The Six Paths.He broke the seal and uncovered his new mode and fought Naruto like he was breaking a home but to his insane amount of chakra the disqualified him in the Tournament they thought that he was a weapon so the village locked him up until a threat.He ran away before the time of the lock and when all ninja countries lost faith in Naruto and Arute he showed up. Jutsu Galaxy Release: Galaxy Resangan Galaxy Release:Galaxy Blast Galaxy Release:Galaxy Dimensional Teleportation Galaxy Release:Donut Ring Galaxy Release:Paralyzing Galaxy Galaxy Release:Kishoun No Genkei No Jutsu Galaxy Release:Psyqualia Fire Release: Fire Ball Jutsu Fire Style: Fire oil Protection Jutsu Fire Release: Fire oil Flame Fire Release: Dragon Flame Fire Release:Fire Sequencal ART BOMB Fire Release:Fire Flash Fire Style : Fire Blaze Resengan Fire Style:Fire Annihilation Jutsu Fire Style:Fire spit jutsu Dead Soul : Reanimation Jutsu Wind style: Rasen Shuriken Wind style :Rasengan Wind style:Resengan Barrage Wind style:Giant Reseangab Wind Style:Black Resengan Wind Style:Yellow Flash WInd style:Mega Resengan Massive Barrage Wind Style:Wind SCTYHE Wood Style Hidden Jutsu:Tree Forest Emergence Wood Style:Cage Wood Style:Wood Protection Dark Resangan Dark Rasen Disco Blade Ultimate Jutsu/Dark Wind Style:Black Resangan Stats Start of The Ginka Clan and End of it While his return he was already attacked by Ichimaru the leader of '' Shi '' (Death) Ultimate jutsu : King Jutsu but was saved by a sacrifice of Rizz.This was devastating because all Rizz do was treat him like a father and now he died.This was more he Sora could bear he took he went in to Ginka and headed for battle fighting with all he could he do pushing to the limit with all he could do but when he fought with one punch a flash back of Rikodu Sennin but to end the battle he said Drak Wind Style :Black Resangan to the stomach and he killed ichimaru with it but it was not over he had to face with Rinn and avenge his Master.